


Like Father Like Son

by rowx3yourships



Series: Like Father Like Son [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Backstory, Family Dynamics, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: a set of mini-fics about the combined group of Super Junior (& a few others) / NCT families ... aka - random au with NCT as the kids of SJ[ background information / back-stories for the series ]
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Like Father Like Son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Family Directory

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a sort of collection of background stories / information about the families / dynamics of the characters in the story ... I have all of the stories / such plotted out, but I haven't written them completely out just yet ... also - this chapter is just a base outline of the families - I will keep updating it as I write out / post the mini stories of everyone - so feel free to keep checking back for more details regarding the families and their stories ... also - it shouldn't come as much surprise - but the members of SJ (& the few others involved as adults) have been aged up (although still keeping the age differences within the members)
> 
> that being said - I hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think :)

**These are the families within the story - not all are biological families and not all are "normal" (actually most are not). There are some background / side original characters that are also involved in the storylines / families that are not listed (as of yet - they will be noted in the mini-blurbs about each family set). The mini-blurbs posted with each family will be expanded on with their own chapters and they will be added as new chapters are posted - they are just summaries posted here.**

_[ if there are any questions / confusion / such - let me know and I will try to explain / sort things out better ]_

* * *

** Leeteuk / Heechul  **

  * Dongyoung
  * Donghyuck



_[ to be added ]_

~*~

**Donghae / Eunhyuk**

  * Jeno
  * Jisung



_[ to be added ]_

~*~

** Zhoumi  **

  * Sicheng
  * Renjun



_[ to be added ]_

~*~

**Shindong**

  * Kun
  * Chenle



_Shindong was originally just adopting Chenle (the adoption people at first just assumed the younger kids were wanted / preferred - they weren’t the best people) - but when he went to actually meet with Chenle / such he found out he had a brother, so he insisted on getting them both to not split the family. The adoption people were like “are you sure? he’s older / etc” and it was obvious they had been neglecting and overlooking Kun for a while. Shindong got even more insistent and ended up adopting both of them_

~*~

**Siwon**

  * Jaemin



_[ to be added ]_

~*~

** Jaejoong  **

  * Taeyong



_[ to be added ]_

~*~

**Yesung**

  * Ten



_[ to be added ]_

~*~

**Suho**

  * Jaehyun



_[ to be added ]_

~*~

**Kyuhyun**

  * Lucas



_[ to be added ]_

~*~


	2. Shindong - Kun / Chenle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the first of the backstories
> 
> _I had originally hoped to have this finished / posted for Chenle's birthday - but things got behind ... so happy belated birthday to our precious dolphin baby :)_
> 
> **this backstory takes place in late June / early July of 2007 - therefore Kun is 11 years old and Chenle is 5 years old (and turning 6 that year)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ a note about formatting - contrary to most of the other stories / such within this au - all speech written in plain text is in Mandarin, while italicised is in Korean - also I'm not sure how fluent Shindong's Chinese is, but I do know that Donghae is (at least somewhat) fluent as he was a member of Super Junior - M ]
> 
> [ also - I am not intimately familiar with the adoption process and such - so all the adoption things within this story (and any other backstories) has taken some creative liberties and has it's own system within the au ]

Kun watched as one of the social workers walked away with his brother to meet with a potential adoption family. It was happening more often. If there was a new family wanting to adopt someone from the orphanage, it was always the younger ones. This was the fifth time Kun had watched his younger brother be taken to meet with potential families. Every time Chenle came back looking sad while the workers looked annoyed with him, and it took Kun days before his brother was back to his normal self. 

Kun had mostly given up on being adopted himself. He heard what the social workers and adoption agents would say about him. He was too old, he was too shy, he was too boring, he wasn’t cute enough, he was too plain. It had become a fact he had accepted. His brother however, was none of those things. So it was always a bit of a shock when Chenle would come back without the good news of having a new family. 

When one of the adoption workers came back into the library and walked over to him with a frown, Kun wondered what had happened. When she stopped in front of him, Kun sat up straighter. She was frowning, and that was never a good sign. “You, come with me.”

Kun glanced around for a moment, sure that she had to be talking to someone else. Today was the weekly day for potential adoptions, and there was no reason they would ask him to follow to the larger living area. The adoption worker motioned towards him again with a frown. “You, with me. Now.”

Nodding, Kun quickly put the bookmark in the book he had been reading and jumped up. He followed behind her into the larger living area, glancing over to where his brother sat with another of the adoption workers and two other strange men. He followed the worker over to the couch and he sat down beside Chenle, who quickly shifted to lean closer against him. Kun absentmindedly wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulder. 

“Hello, Kun. My name is Shin Donghee. I was talking with your brother and I wanted to meet you as well.” 

Kun stood again and shifted to bow before he sat back on the couch, almost instantly having Chenle curl up against him again. “Hello, Mr Shin. Are you going to adopt Chenle?” He felt Chenle stiffen beside him and Kun moved to lightly hold his hand, letting him play with his fingers, which showed just how nervous Chenle was. Kun glanced to the other man sitting with Mr Shin. 

Both of the men seemed to catch his glance and the other man smiled. “I’m Lee Donghae. I’m just a friend of Shindong hyung’s. He wasn’t sure his Chinese would be good enough, so he asked me to come with him. He wanted to be sure everything goes smoothly.”

Kun frowned slightly in confusion. “Everything goes smoothly?” He turned back to Mr Shin. “Are you not going to adopt Chenle then?”

Kun watched as the other man seemed surprised for a moment before shaking his head. “That’s not-“ Mr Shin seemed to be flustered for a moment and that confused Kun even more. He gave Chenle’s hand a slight squeeze in reassurance. “I was actually going to ask if you both wanted to come live with me.”

“Both of us?!” Chenle’s voice was loud as he perked up again, smile bright on his face. “You’ll take Kun-ge too?! You’re not trying to separate us?!”

Kun bit his lip, his eyes dropped to the floor. Was this why Chenle hadn’t been able to find a new family every time before? He felt his chest clench. Chenle has always deserved to have a happy home, even if Kun had to give him away. But to know that Chenle had been kept from one because of him made Kun’s heart drop.

“If you both agree to come, then yes. I’m going to take you both. You don’t have to leave each other. Not as long as you’re with me.” Kun felt his eyes water at the words. He jumped at the feeling of another hand on his free hand, and glanced up to see that Mr Shin had moved closer to them. “What do you think, Kun? I know Chenle has been insisting on taking both of you together. But what about you?”

“You really want to take us both?” Kun’s voice was shaky and his breath caught for a moment. He tried not to get too optimistic because he didn’t want to risk an even bigger hurt later.

“Both of you. I’d like to get to know you both a little more, especially you Kun.” His voice was soft and Kun could hear that he seemed to really mean it. “Let's go out for lunch and we can get to know each other better. Where would you like to go?”

Kun blinked at the question, unaccustomed to being the focus of anyone’s attention. “I’m not picky. You can decide. Or ask for Chenle’s favorite.” He shifted nervously on the couch, a tiny voice in his head saying this was a giant setup and that Mr Shin didn’t actually want to adopt them both. Besides, adopting two kids at the same time was almost never done. So he shouldn’t get his hopes up too much. 

“Kun-ge likes to cook! He can’t cook too much here but it makes him happy.” Chenle randomly spoke up from beside him with a bright smile. “Do you have a kitchen where he can cook, Mr Shin?”

Kun turned to scold Chenle for the outburst before stopping at the sound of Mr Shin laughing. “I do have a kitchen. And you can cook whenever you like Kun, as long as there’s an adult to watch you.” 

“I don’t think Zhoumi’s mom would mind helping teach him to cook as well, as often as she brings things over to us. And she speaks Mandarin too, so there wouldn’t be any language issues.” The other man, Mr Lee, spoke up to Mr Shin before he turned back to Kun and Chenle. “And both of Zhoumi’s boys are around your ages. And I have two boys as well.”

Chenle bounced beside Kun with a giant smile, his voice the normal loud volume it got when he was excited. “I can have friends?!” He turned to Kun, his smile contagious and Kun felt a small smile forming on his own face as well. He had never been able to resist anything Chenle wanted. “We can have friends, and you can cook, and Mr Shin will be our dad. Can we go with them? Please?” 

Kun felt any signs of reluctance disappear at the pleading and hopeful look on Chenle’s face. He turned back to Mr Shin, nervousness taking over for a moment before he nodded. “If you want to take us both? If not both, at least take Chenle. He deserves a nice family.”

Kun felt Chenle stiffen and before he could argue, Mr Shin shook his head, lightly reaching to squeeze Kun’s hand. “I would like to take both of you. I would never split you two up.” His smile was kind and Kun wanted to trust him. He wanted a place to call his. A home with a family he could have without having to leave his brother. So he nodded, smiling in return. “Wonderful. Now please just call me Shindong hyung if you’re not comfortable with ‘Appa’ or ‘Dad’ or such yet. Mr Shin is too formal, especially since we’re going to be a family.”

Chenle squealed in excitement from beside Kun before jumping and almost tackling Mr Shin- or Shindong hyung in a hug. “Thank you! I promise I’ll be good. Or I’ll try to be good. Kun-ge is always good though. Thank you!” 

Kun was about to fuss at Chenle and pull him away when Shindong hyung laughed again, wrapping Chenle in a hug. “You don’t need to thank me. I’m just happy I can get to bring you both back with me. Now, if you both decide on where to go for lunch, there are a few more things I need to finish with the agency and then we’ll officially be a family.” Chenle had moved back to sit beside Kun again and at Shindong hyung’s words he let out another excited squeal, causing both of the adults to laugh. 

_“You will definitely have your hands full with that one, hyung.”_ Mr Lee spoke in Korean and Kun raised an eyebrow. Kun didn’t know too much of the other language, but it was obvious he would need to learn more. The smile on Mr Lee’s face when he spoke to Shindong hyung and the laughter in response though made Kun less worried about what he had said. 

Chenle bounced on the seat beside Kun, a bright smile on his face. “I’m so excited!” Chenle paused in his bouncing to turn his attention to Mr Lee. “You have kids too?” At the answering nod, Chenle bounced slightly again. “How old are they? What are their names? Do they play basketball?” Kun reached and put his hand on Chenle’s shoulder to try and calm him down. 

Mr Lee laughed and shifted to sit closer to the pair, while still glancing to where Shindong hyung was talking with the adoption agency worker and doing paperwork. “I have two boys. Jeno is seven and Jisung is five.”

Chenle interrupted him with another squeal. “I’m five too! My birthday is in November though so I’ll be six then. Kun-ge is eleven, he’s old.” Kun sighed at the joke Chenle loved saying about him being older.

“Zhoumi, he’s my neighbor, has two boys as well. They’re from China too.” Chenle interrupted Mr Lee with another squeal, bouncing again. “Sicheng turns ten in October and Renjun is seven.”

Chenle turned to Kun with a smile. “You can have a friend too! We will both have friends!”

Mr Lee laughed again with a nod. “There’s also a few of our friends who have kids as well. Leeteuk hyung and Heechul hyung have two boys as well. Dongyoung is eleven and Donghyuck just turned seven. Then Siwon has a son, Jaemin, who will be turning seven in August.”

Chenle jumped up and bounced on his feet before running around the couch squealing. “WE WILL HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS! KUN-GE, WE GET TO HAVE FRIENDS AND A DAD! I CAN’T WAIT!” 

Kun was about to stand and catch Chenle to try and calm him down, but Shindong hyung walked back and caught him in a hug, laughing. “Of course you will. Now, let’s go eat lunch, then you can decide if you want to stay here until our flight back or if you want to stay at the hotel where we are staying.” 

Kun glanced around the room, not having been particularly fond of anything in particular here. Chenle shook his head, stepping back from the hug. “I want to go with you, Dad.” Kun saw the slight pause before the smile on Shindong hyung’s face grew. 

“Of course you can. Now, have you decided what you want to eat? We can go have lunch then we’ll come back and get your things.” Kun watched as Shindong hyung ruffled Chenle’s hair before turning to face him. “What about you, Kun?” 

Kun shrugged with a small smile. “I don’t have any reason to stay.” 

Shindong hyung nodded before motioning towards the doors. “Okay then. Who wants to lead the way to a nice place to eat?” 

Chenle bounced before turning to Kun. “Can we go to the place we went for my birthday? Do you know where it is?”

Kun nodded with a smile. It had been a small meal, but it was a nice present that he had been able to give him. “Sure. It’s not far from here either.” He stood and glanced around the room before turning back to Shindong hyung, still not completely believing that this was really happening. “It’s nothing fancy, but the food is pretty good.”

“Then lead the way, Kun.” Shindong hyung reached to give his hand a light squeeze before smiling at him. Chenle squealed in excitement before reaching to take Shindong hyung’s hand, causing him to laugh. 

Seeing Chenle this excited made Kun hope that this would really work. Chenle deserved the world, and Kun would do everything he could to give it to him. Kun turned to give Shindong hyung a small hopeful smile before he started towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed - I'm sorry the ending is kind of so-so (I'm not that great with endings, and most of them tend to sort of just teeter out) ... if you have questions / such - let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it isn't too confusing (the formatting was lost in transfer so hopefully it isn't confusing) ... if you have questions / requests / such - let me know - I love hearing from people and your comments and kudos make my day :)


End file.
